Painful Connection
by lordlosslove
Summary: Mature parts of Real Strength and True Strength add on
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- So this is the snippet from Chapter 14 of True Strength and Real Strength. Some of you have figured that they are the same story. One is under Shingeki No Kyojin and the other one is under Attack On Titan. Go figure, they are the exact same. Anyway. This is for mature audiences ONLY!**

**Levi- Goodbye Eren**

**Eren- Awwww :(**

**LLL- He can stay **

**Eren- Yay**

**Levi- I hate you both**

**LLL- I don't own AOT/SNK. Because If I did then this would be a reality and more people then just Levi would hate me.**

The underground prison is warm and having Levi crouch over Eren the way he does makes them both hot. Despite this, they both stay close to one another. Levi said he'd be gentle with Eren and his kisses have become softer and linger a bit long. His mouth travels from Eren's mouth, slowly down his neck. His tongue traces the full length of Eren's collar bone. The half titan has Levi's black, slick hair between his fingers as he gradually travels lower. Eventually he reaches Eren's soft nipple and starts to suck on it. Eren releases a longing moan.

"Shut up," Levi says, leaning up a bit. "I haven't even done anything."

Eren huffs impatiently. "Then you shut up and do something."

Levi hovers back over Eren's face. "If you say so." Levi's fingers travel around Eren's back as he attacks his tongue again. He tries to do this to serve more as a distraction, but it easily fails.

Eren rears up a bit as Levi tries to stick one of his slender fingers inside of him. "W..what are you doing?"

"Prepping your ass. You don't expect to take me straight on, do you?"

"Well no, but-nmmmm." He lets out a sensual moan as Levi pushes his finger further in. Some of it feels good but just the thought makes the pain more elaborate. Levi lightly licks along Eren's ear to ease his mind and slowly moves his finger. "For...for someone who hates dirt, you sure do lick a lot." Levi shoves a second finger in and Eren lets out a pained shout."What the hell?"

"Sorry," Levi grins.

Eren can't help but laugh at his satisfaction. "Arhhhh-who would have guessed you were so sadistic."

Levi lowers his hips and gently grinds his groin against Eren's. Both of them are hard as diamonds. It's clear that Eren is much more aroused than Levi, the pre-cum lubricating them both. Levi had removed his pants long before. He himself can't seem to keep quiet with the feeling of skin on skin and a moan escapes his lips. "Sadistic you say?"

"Just fuck it."

"You?"

"Yes," Eren begs.

Levi rises. "No. I want to see you desperate for me."

"God, I am, now come on." Levi adds another, the third finger and Eren screeches. "Ok, I take it back!"

"Too late. Now say my name," Levi growls, becoming more excited with the sight of Eren's anxiousness.

"I'll be damned," Eren grunts stubbornly. Levi shoves the fingers in further and his body bucks in pain. "Ok, Levi!"

"Lance Corporal," He specifies in a whisper.

"Lance Corporal Levi..."

"Yes?"

Eren is slightly confused by this but plays along if it means his ass will be relieved. "Lance Corporal Levi take them out... dammit." He grumbles that last word under his breath.

He doesn't remove the three fingers but Levi crawls back a few paces, just above Eren's groin. "When you behave, you will be rewarded." He kisses the tip of Eren's manhood and the half titan b bucks up, desperate for more. His nails claw into the hard prison bed.

"W...what about your fingers?" Eren asks, struggling to get the words out.

"I can't remove those. You need to get used to it or I won't be able to fuck you the way I want." At those words he swallows Eren in his entirety. As if the words themselves were not enough to make Eren more horny. The half titan tries his best not to push forward into the slick warmth that surrounds his shaft. The last thing he wants his to choke Levi. The shorter male might bite him.

"Shit Levi, that is deep." His leader pulls back, a wet string connecting from his mouth to Eren's hardness. Through this he has been massaging his fingers in a steady motion, trying to help his partner. His eyes stare into Eren's green ones as his mouth travel's closer to his, kissing from his abs on up. Finally their lips meet again. "This doesn't feel right," he gasps after a kiss.

"What? Does it hurt that bad?"

"N..no," he mumbles between a grown as Levi slows down. "But I'm getting all of the attention, what about you? I want you to feel good too."

Levi rolls his eyes at this. "Idiot, if I didn't feel good I wouldn't be here right now."

Eren refuses to believe this and wraps his hand around Levi's member. This being unexpected, Levi bends down with a noisy groan. "Bastard," he huffs.

Eren laughs. "I didn't expect you to enjoy it that much."

"Shut the hell up," he hisses against the immense pleasure in his groin. A warmth grows in his lower stomach as Eren's hand speeds up against him. "Stop it you Idiot," Is all he can really choke out.

"What was that? Speed up?" Eren quickens the stroke and he hears Levi mutter something indecipherable as his forehead leans against Eren's bare chest, covered in sweat.

"I've never seen you so vulnerable before," Eren whispers. "You sadistic maniac. I like it." With a rough growl Levi pulls out of Eren's grip, yanking his fingers out of Eren as well. His hole closes comfortably, but it isn't the feeling he expected. Part of him wants all three fingers back inside of him but he can't let Levi know that. Before Eren can even process what is occurring, Levi has the green eyed male's legs propped up on his shoulders and spread wide. His long member is hard and thirsty to be inside of the half titan. "W...wait. Levi, what are you doing?"

The captain gives him a grin that makes his heart leap in anticipation. "Sadistic you called it? You'll never see it again." He huffs. "When you're bad, you must be punished. You're my bitch you little brat. Don't forget it." Levi shoves his full length inside of Eren without breathing room. The half titan groans to the heavens, echoing off the walls of every hall in the prison.

The guard supposedly keeping an eye on the next hall has heard most of everything but the pain that Eren seems to be in peeks his curiosity. Slowly he rounds the corner to look into the cell and check on things. To is misfortune he is greeted with the sight of Levi ramming into Eren with all of his strength. Quickly he runs back around the corner, stiff as stone and red as a cherry.

Levi's fingers dig into Eren's thighs and Eren's in Levi's back. Their grunts are synchronized as the bed moves with squeaks, hitting the wall it was placed against. The pain Eren feels mixes with his pleasure and the warmth inside of him grows too much for him to handle. Levi is tearing him apart from the inside out. Everything he feels for Levi from the time they met to the very present explodes in that very moment. It is almost as if his life has flashed before his eyes. The white stream flows like a ribbon from his tip onto his chest and a little onto Levi's hand. A single tear flows down his face in that instance.

Seeing Eren in such a state and feeling the tightness around his cock makes Levi reach his limit. Thrusting in a few more times, he pulls out and releases on Eren's abs with a roar. Weakly, he lets go of Eren's legs. Levi's fingers have imprinted on him, the marks looking red and purple. He had not noticed it in the moment but Eren also left scratches on his back. Satisfaction flooding over them both, Levi slouches and is able to more clearly study the scene. Eren is completely worn out, eyes closed.

Levi grabs the small rag given to prisoners for sleep and wipes the sticky white substance off of Eren's stomach. He then moves down and cleans the bright red blood to the best of his abilities. "Are you OK?" He asks, quietly. It is amazing how much noise they were making with the the squeak of the bed on top of their moans. Now the quiet is relaxing and extremely significant. The only thing that really sticks out are the deep breathes they are taking.

"Yeah." Eren tries to move over and cringes in slight pain.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I? Stop trying to feel bad. It's annoying."

Levi covers them and lays on Eren's chest. "This is gross."

"Really?"

"Damn I should have thought this through. Sweat. Blood. Semen. We need a shower."

"Shut up." Eren yawns. After a few seconds of silence he speaks again. "Was I able to satisfy you?"

Levi doesn't reply to this. His thoughts are calm from the feeling of being against Eren. They had sex in the jail cell they first met in. The symbolism means nothing to Levi, just the act itself is what he cares about. And the fact that it was with Eren. "Yeah," he says. "You were." Just after saying this he hears a snore. Eventually, he drifts asleep himself.

**LLL- OK. Review Please!.. i hope this was gooooood. This isn't really my area of focus when it comes to fanfics but it was asked for. This is the addition of Real Strength and True Strength. So if you are already reading it then Awesome! This was mainly for you. If you haven't read it, go to my profile and check it out. Real Strength or True Strength, they are both the same.**


	2. Fearless

**LLL- I really really appreciate the Faves, follows and reviews. You guys don't even know. Thank you so much. Remember, if there is anything in the story that bothers you, just let me know because I write for you and I can easily change anything.**

Eren kisses down Levi's chest, the leader taking a deep breath every time those warm lips touch his skin. Eren looks up at him slightly to see his rolling abs up to his closed eyes. Hesitantly, Eren looks over to the oh-so observant Erwin. His eyes are glued to the both of them and Eren takes a deep breath. Levi easily notices this short laps in kisses and opens his eyes to look down at Eren.

He smiles gently and rubs Eren's head, sitting up. "Alright brat, if you're that nervous with him watching I'll make him leave."

"W...what. I didn't say..."

"You don't need to. I know my lover and you're not comfortable like this." Eren blushes, being addressed as his lover in front of another person. Levi stands and turns to Erwin. He raises his eyebrow while looking into Levi's gray eyes.

"Leave."

"This is my house," Erwin challenges.

Levi buckles up his pants. "Let's go Eren."

The half titan looks down at his hardness and then at Levi. He isn't completely aroused but moving will still be extremely awkward. Erwin rolls his blue eyes to Levi's stubbornness and stands up from his seat. He looks around his dimly lit home. "OK. A titan and Lance. All I ask is that my home is in one peice when I return."

Levi grins devilishly and looks back at Eren. "No promises Chief."

The sound of Erwin's boots is loud on the wood floors as he crosses the room out of the main door. When it shuts Levi is hovering over Eren in the blink of an eyes. His face is neutral as he looks down upon the titan. "Is this better?"

"I..It wasn't that big of a deal. You didn't need to do that."

Levi bends down and kisses him. He sucks on Eren's lip bringing a new heat. When he pulls up he looks into those deep green eyes with fire. "You weren't comfortable and I wouldn't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Really?"

"Well... It depends on the circumstances." Levi hisses darkly, narrow eyes glaring into his own.

The tone of his voice makes Eren nervous. "What?"

Levi does not reply. He slides to the floor, on his knees and starts removing Eren's pants. Eren lifts up a little to help him. It only takes him a second to remove his own pants. The air is cool on his sweating body. Eren lays with his back flat on the couch and Levi starts to stroke him slowly. At first contact his hand is already wet from Eren's precum.

"Faster," he breathes.

"No." Levi states plainly. "Commanding me to do things isn't so easy, is it? I'm going to make you do as I say."

Hearning him speak to him this way only makes Eren want Levi more. He tries pushing his hips up to get more of a stroke. "You're so eager." Eren can't help but look at Levi and think about how good he looks. His eyes are focused only on Eren. All of his focus is to make him feel good. It's something at Eren has never recieveed from another person and he releases a moan just from the thought.

Levi licks his lips and kisses Eren's tip. The action is soft but is enough to push the sensitive area to it's limit. A sharp erotic pain shoots through Eren's groin as Levi tightens his grip around Eren's cock. Eren yells out and Levi smirks. "Uh, uh, uh. No cuming yet."

"God that hurts. Let me cum Levi."

"Not until I say," he growls. Levi leans up and sucks on Eren's nipple. Eren's breathing has become hard and loud while he groans. Keeping his hand on Eren's shaft Levi crawls over to Eren's neck and bites down. The pain shocks

Eren and he cringes sharply.

"Levi! What the hell. Damn that hurt. You're going to make my erection go down."

"That's the plan, Idiot."

"What?"

"I didn't think touching you would make you so hard. I don't want you to cum yet. Just wait for me, OK? Or try to." Eren looks down at Levi's cock to see he is also a rock hard mass. Eren raises his eyebrows in amazement.

"Doesn't that hurt? Do you want me to..."

"It's not that bad," Levi whispers. "I like the pain of an erection really." He sighs deeply. "If it's not surprising, there aren't many times I get sexually aroused but just looking at you makes me want to fuck you where you stand."

Eren gulps deeply at this, Levi's talking is not making it easy for him to keep his boner down. Despite this he has attemped with great effort to calm himself and avert his throughts from Levtis sexiness. "Then do it!"

Levi doesn't take a second more playing. He hops onto the small couch and pulls Eren's hips. Eren is lead onto Levi's lap. The length of his cock rests on Levi's chest. "I want you to be right in front of me when I'm inside of you." He kisses Eren and the half titan wrap arms around Levi's neck going deeper. Their tongues dance and the two exchange moans. Levi raises Eren's hips, placing his entrance just above his tip. "I didn't prep you," he gasp, pulling out of the kiss.

"I don't care. I'm still going to ride you."

Levi's heart leaps but he is too greedy for just that. "Beg me," he whispers.

"Fuck me."

Levi can't stand a second more, but he makes sure to keep control of himself. He pushes inside of Eren and he releases a shrill groan. Levi smiles at this and thrusts slowly into the tightness. "Are you OK?"

"Argh... Of course," he breaths, grunting to speak. "What do you take me for?" Levi raises an eyebrow and speeds up his pumps until he is all the way in with each thrust. Eren is now bouncing and moving his hips rythmically putting Levi deeper inside of him. Their grunts and moans fill the hot living room of Erwins house. Eren places their foreheads together. "Faster," he whispers. "Harder."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Dammit Levi, just do it." The captain gives in to the sound of Eren's voice, complying. He tightly grabs Eren's thighs and pushes up off of the couch. In one swift movement, one powerful thrust for Eren, he stands up. The air surrounds them and all of Eren's weight rests only on Levi's manhood. He is literally being supported by everything that Levi is.

For a second Levi doesn't move and brings his forehead to Eren's. He then sees tears in Eren's eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Asshole," Eren sniffs, the pleasure shooting through him with every thought and word. "Of course it hurts. It hurts so good." Levi kisses him and starts bouncing. Eren yells out moans into the air, throwing his head back with his arms still around Levi's neck.

A hot flash shoots from the pit of his stomach through his entire body and Levi only goes in harder. He shivers has he cums on Levi's chest. "Shit," he grunts. "Yes, Levi-aghhhh." His body jolts viciously as he finishes and white pearls drip onto Levi's abs.

Feeling that warm liquid on his chest and hearing Eren yell his name sends him to his limit. "Get off..."

"N...no. It feels too good."

"Ahhhh! You're going to make me drop you. If you don't get off I might cum inside of you."

"Please do it." Eren gasps, exhausted. "I want to feel all of you. You've started ravaging me." Eren leans to his ear.

"Now finish it."

No more hesitation lies inside of Levi. He thrusts deeply into Eren, releasing himself with a roaring groan. Eren leans over, kissing Levi's neck, sucking. So much ectasy fills Levi that he barely feels it. The warmth filling Eren almost makes him hard again but his exhaustion says otherwise.

The both breath deeply with the absence of moans. Eren manuervuers himself off of Levi's shaft with his help. His ass tenses up and he feels the warm drip slide down his leg with a small push. He turns his head back slightly, trying to see it. Go figure, he can't. Unexpectedly, Levi wraps his arms around Eren. As surprised as he is, Eren returns the embrace.

"Tch, I hate you." Levi's voice is shaky, trying to hold back emotions.

"Why?" Eren chuckles.

"You make me so weak," he whispers, burying his face in Eren's chest.

"You're fearless."

"Dammit Eren, don't call me that. I have ..." He sighs. "I have so many fears."

"Is that what you think fearless means? I think it means having fears and being able to face them. Being able to overcome them."

Levi squeezes Eren's back, a piece of his heart that was broken, being mended by his words. "I... I lo..lov.."

"Don't. You don't have to say it if you're not ready."

"Everyone I love around me dies. Everyone dammit. I can't fucking take it. If anything happens to you..."

"Nothing will happen to me," Eren interrupts him, rubbing the back of his head. "I wouldn't dare leave you. No matter what. I've been swallowed by a titan like 5 times. Killing me isn't too easy."

Levi doesn't say anything. He releases Eren and grabs his hand. "Come on you reckless brat. You need to clean yourself. If that stuff stays in your ass you'll get raw and soared."

"Me, reckless?! You came in _me_."

"You made me. Now come on." Their fingers knit together as the walk, completely naked up the stairs and to the bath.

**LLL- And there you have it! The genius that is me... I'm kidding. I'm not good at this kind of writing but it's kinda fun to test.**


	3. MikasaxJean

**LLL- So that JeanxMikasa I'm realllly not good at this but I hope its decent.**

Mikasa walks from the prison into the night of the district. The moon shines brightly and he mind is at ease. So Ymir is a titan. There is no surprise in that really. She stretches her arms above her head ready to get in her bed and events of the day had really worn her out.

As she's walking she hears something strange. She comes to a sudden halt and listens, not even breathing. She hears it again. Quietly she walks to the nearest building and listens closers to the sound. When it makes it again she peaks around the corner of a house. There, on the ground, she sees Erwin crouched with his pants unbuckled jerking off. She covers her mouth from the gasp and ducks back around the corner. He dark eyes are wide with shock and suddenly she hears another noise. It is a loud shout. A familiar voice. Eren...? She turns to the house with a small shutter like window. She peeks into the window where she sees Eren.. and Levi. _doing it._

She feels something strange inside of her that isn't exactly nausea. In a rush she leaves the house. When she returns back to the scouting legions keep, nobody is awake. It's expected, she was the last person to help Hange with Ymir. Even Armin left and he's supposed to help with this kind of stuff.

Despite all of this, she can't get the sight of Erwin's exposed penis. It was huge and something she'd never seen before. Then there was Eren in such an uncomfortable looking position with Levi. Is that what sex is? Is everybody understanding of it but her? What's it like. It's got to hurt... but maybe it feels good. What's that word Levi used for it? Fucking? She runs her hand through her hair and stomps her foot, annoyed by the thoughts. In slight rage she walks up the stairs, not realizing the loudness of her footsteps.

She sees a cracked door on the way to her room. She back tracks, looking into the room. There she sees Jean removing his shirt. She raises her eyebrows in amazement, a further warmth filling her stomach. She rubs it, not even paying it any mind. He has a really strong back. She takes one step closer to the door and he turns around, alert. Jean relaxes slightly when he realizes it's her. He walks to the door and opens it.

"Mikasa, what are you doing out there? You scared me to death." She tries her best to keep her eyes off of his bare chest. It really annoys her that her mind is so screwed up right now. She can barely even focus her thoughts. "Are you OK?" He asks, concerned. "You're sweating."

"Jean... When I made that horse comment earlier today. What did you think I meant by it?"

His face turns red at the sudden question. He smiles shyly, as he normally does when she talks to him about anything other then killing titans... or Eren. "You were helpin me out, right? When they were teasing. You were saying I was big."

Her eyes widen. _Eren was right._

When he sees her reaction he panics mentally. "That wasn't it, was it? I'm sorry! I didn't.."

"Have you ever had sex, Jean?" She asks, interrupting his forgivness.

He silences himself, raising a curious and embarrassed eyebrow. "W..why are you asking me this?"

She ruffles her hair angrily and grunts. "You're right. I'm sorry." She starts to walk away but he grabs her and pulls her. She stumbles from the unexpected yank and he shuts the door. He holds her wrist and they stand together in the silent darkness of his room. She is breathing hard as she looks at his chest, so close to her face since he pulled her.

She snatches away and he puts his hands up in innocence.

"If there is anything you want to ask me, go for it."

She hesitates, swallowing hard. Her body is working against her. She is hot. Her stomach hurts and she feels a sharp pain deep in her pants. "Have you? Have you ever had sex?"

Jean nods. Maybe once or twice..." He mumbles.

"How does it feel? Good?"

"Uh... It... depends."

"Oh," he breaths in a huff.

He chuckles a bit and raises his arms over his head, pacing in slow circles around the room. "So you've never done it."

"No, but I saw Erwin just now.. And then Levi and Eren and Ughhhh!" Mikasa bends down to the floor grabbing in between her legs.

Jean raises an eyebrow initially. "Erwin?" He quickly snaps back into himself and goes to the floor with Mikasa. He wraps his arms around her, helping her up. Her eyes are distressed and she grabs Jeans arm to throw him off of her but her body doesn't act as her brain wants. Her hands holds onto his arm and she stares him. Her eyes travel from his hand up to his bicep and collar bone. She swallows as siliva fills her mouth.

Jean sees the opportunity here. It's not bad if he takes it because he'd be helping a friend. He's never wanted Mikasa to be hurt and this is causing her pain. He wraps his arms around her waist and tilts his head down to her shoulder."What if I told you I know what's wrong with you?"

"Tell me then," she growls, not fighting his embrace.

"You're sexually frustrated. It's not something easy to overcome. But I can help you."

"You're a jerk. You're trying to use this against me..."

At this he feels bad and lets her go. He backs up. "I really don't. I won't do anything unless you ask me first. It's just that I don't like seeing you like this. You're clearly upset."

She looks at him. He is her friend. He's always there for her. That's true enough. She sighs deeply, giving in and walks forward. "Fine," she mumbles, in a whipser so low that he can barely hear her. He walks closer to her and grabs her arms. "Ask."

She glares up at him. "Don't push your damn luck."

"Who's helping who? Besides, I told you I'm not doing anything unless you ask first. It makes me feel more secure and less like a jerk."

"You are a jerk, Jean."

"That hurts."

"Does it?" Her voice is low again.

"What?"

"Will you have sex with me. I..I want you to."

A smile spreads across his face and feels a light in his heart that he hasn't felt since the very first day he saw her. He kisses her on her forehead. "Yes." She cringes from the kiss but it quickly disappears when he shoves his fingers between her legs. She gasps, loud, and he covers her mouth. "Lesson number one. Assume that everything feels different and be ready not to scream. We're in the house with the others, so bite your tongue."

Somewhere in the middle of her hard breaths she nods. He moves his fingers slowly, massaging her virginity through her clothes. "Th...that..what is that? Feels so...good."

"Oh that's nothing," he jeers. He grabs her waste, removing his fingers. She gasps.

"Put them back."

"Patience. There's more." He slowly starts to work her shirt off. She has herself wrapped up. Jean starts to unwrap her and she closes her arms. He smiles at her. "It's OK." She nods and relaxes, letting him expose her chests in it's fullness. He simply stands and looks at them.

She raises an eyebrow. "You're being creepy."

"I'm sorry. You just don't know how happy I am."

"Why are you happy?"

"Nevermind." He bends down and kisses around each of her nipples, making her gasp again. Rising , he presses their bodies together, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. It creaks when they lay on it. He is over top of her in a heart beat. Slowly, he works off her pants. It takes a minutes or two for him to get the straps to come off right. It isn't long before she is laying before him, completely naked. He body is strong, muscles filling her arms and legs. His hand finds one of her breasts and he cups it. She can't help but bring her attention back to how strong his hand feels as it touches her.

Gradually his body temperature rises just looking at her. She is wet and it somewhat grosses her out but he loves it. He removes his pants and she watches thirstily, eager for him to do something. He gets on the bed, over top of her and massages her in all of her wetness. She covers her mouth against the plessure. He sticks in one finger and she rears up. "Jean." She moans his name and his cock hardens even more. She notices the twitch of it and reaches in for a touch. He smiles and nods at her, encouraging. She wraps her fingers around it and starts stroking. His breathing increases. It doesn't matter whether her grip is tight or not. He is satified simply by the fact that it is her.

The two are sticky from the warmth and sweat on their bodies. Jean sticks in another finger. "Does that hurt?" He whispers.

"No," she gasps between breaths. "More."

"Really? Are you sure you're a virgin?"

"... I need you more!" His being can't hold back anymore. He reaches over to the dresser and pulls a piece of rubber and a band out. He wraps his cock up.

"What's that?" Mikasa asks.

"It's something doctor Jaegar came up with. How did you live with him and not know that."

"That doesn't tell me what it is," she grunts.

"It's protection. So you don't have children. He called it a con-dom."

She raises an eyebrow. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

Jean shrugs his shoulders. Without anymore talk, he grabs her hips and hoists her up, his cock right at her entrance.

"Now this might hurt a little... Let me know if it does and I will stop."

She nods, readiness written all over her face. It's a seriousness he only sees from her when she's saving Eren. He pushes in and grabs both of her breast as he thrust into her. She covers her mouth as his manhood enters her entirely. The pain is almost nonexistent as the pleasure takes complete controll. She closes her eyes and starts moving her hips with him.

"Eren," she whispers and places her hands overtop of Jean's.

For a second Jean's eyes are wide after hearing her say his name but then she moans again and he feels the tightness. Suddenly he feels close to know resentment for Eren. It's most likely because of Eren that Mikasa is in his bed right now anyway. He folds her legs up and bends over her, pumping in harder. He is next to her face now. "I'll be whoever you need me to be," he says in between grunts. "You want to know why I'm so happy? Because I love you. I always have."

Mikasa hears the words clearly as the feeling in her stomach becomes tighter. She realizes that she isn't with Eren. She isn't with the person she loved before so long. She isn't with the person who she grew up with. The person that left her side for the Captain. She's with the person who actually loves her. She wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him like she's done it before. He is surprised by this but is quick to return. He quickly pulls out and yanks of the rubber, the white sticky substance squirting all over her stomach. He grunts through the whole thing, trying not to make too much noise. In that instance, something inside of her explodes. She feels heat and ice all at the same time.

When Jean sees this happening, he rears back from the kiss and covers her mouth with his hand before she screams. She breaths deeply into his palm and he leans down on her hard abs. Her fingers carress his soft hair and she yanks him up to her face. Gently, she kisses him. He sticks his tongue in her mouth but she seems lost so he leads her. Taking her completely. He pulls back and she sees a tear in his eye.

He lays down on her chest.

She rubs his head. "Jean. Thank You."

"Don't thank me..."

"Why. You gave me what I wanted. What I needed."

"You didn't need sex," he grumbles.

"I wasn't talking about the sex," she whispers. She kisses him on the head. "I'm about everything else."

**LLL- well i don't think it wasn't that bad... but that's not really my jurisdiction so yeah...**


	4. Armin's Diversion

**LLL- This is the extra snippet from chapter 22 of Real/True Strength of Armin. It is his diversion of the Guards. And I only put it here because it's not a part of the main story. It's just a lil extra so the content is not bad at all in this one. It's just somewhere to stick it. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

_4...5...6_

Armin takes a deep breath, counting in the back of his mind. In a rush, he unbuttons his shirt and ruffles his hair. He takes his fist and knuckles his eyes so that they puff up a little. Now is the moment where any self pride he has must drop below average. He slowly creeps around the second house to make it seem like he is coming from a distance. His job; distract the Military Police that are guarding the house Christa is in.

_15...16...17_

_'I've seen these guys eyeing me before. They are total perverts.' _He takes a deep breath to bring out any hiding determination. '_For the scouts.'_

He stumbles from around the side of the dark building into the main path way. His eyes are droopy, swollen and slightly red. His balance is non existent. Slowly and clumsily he makes his way to the soldiers guarding the door.

Armin releases a weak laugh and the guards look towards him. "HEY! What do you think you're do...?" He falls into the man with a girlish shriek.

_'25. Levi should be in now. OK. Four minutes.'_

Both of the military police exchange confused glances.

"Uhm... You're that little boy from the scouting regiment aren't you? You traded shifts with us earlier today." The man's voice is hesitant as he looks at Armin's condition. He sees his colleague that is holding Armin get a strange look in his eye. "Jack...?"

Armin weakly swings. "Imno little boy! Ima man!" His words are slurred and his voice sounds fragile.

"Have you been drinking tonight?"

"Lika rich merchant, I have!"

The one holding him named Jack tries to snap out of his own imagination. "I don't smell any alcohol on you."

_'Oh no.' _Armin takes quick action to avert their attention. He slumps more, putting extra weight on Jack. In the back of his throat he lets out a long, high pitched moan. "Uhhh, it's so hot." Armin tugs on his already unbuttoned shirt, revealing one of his nipples.

"So pink," the Jack drools. He looks at his partner. He lowers his hand and brushes over Armin's nipple with the tip of his thumb. The smaller male can't help but release a moan of resistance, this one more genuine then the last. "So sensitive. Micheal... Maybe we should help him."

Armin looks up at Jack and bats his eyelashes with a slight smile. "You're pokin me~~~"

"What... No I'm.." Then Jack notices his cock is much harder then he hoped and he quickly drops Armin, cowering a few inches away to cover the rock in his pants.

Micheal is also struggling with self control but he's doing better then his buddy. "Yeah... You're right. We should help! I'll go get some water."

_'Oh no. He's gonna go in the house.' _Armin flinches up quickly and grabs Micheal's shirt. "No! Wait..!" The soldier looks back down at Armin. Luckily, Armin's nervousness has caused him to sweat more and now he is practically glistening. It grabs the men's attention easily. "No... Don't leave me. I'll tell you what I need."

Jack sits up in anticipation.

Armin begins to mentally panic. _'Levi what the hell is taking so long?'_

Micheal places his hand on Armin's shoulder. His grip is tight and thirsty. "Tell me. What do you need."

Armin gulps. "I need you to..."

"Excuse me," Levi calls. They look over at him, Micheal quickly lets go of Armin's shoulder. "Is there a problem here?"

Jack stands up nervously. "A-ahh, it seems as though one of your Regiment men have become a little tipsy. We were just about to help him."

"Oh were you?" Levi looks at each of the men whose faces are red. _Damn perverts._ "Well I'll take it from here. Lets go Armin." Levi bends down and wraps his arm around the smaller male, hoisting him up. Slowly, they tread away from the Military Police. When they are out of eye shot Armin straightens up and fixes his clothes. Eventually they meet back up with Christa. "So what did you do to distract them?" Levi asks.

"Just save me the embarrassment, please."

* * *

**LLL- Yeah, not much but Armin is too innocent to devour just yet.**


	5. Tied Up

**This is from chatper 25 of Real/True strength when Eren ties up Levi. Enjoy**

The hardness that was already in Eren's pants from looking at Levi has now tightened painfully from those words. Eren wraps his hand around Levi's member and strokes slowly. Levi's back arches, not expecting to be so sensitive to his touch. "So hard and I haven't even done anything."

"Shut up. Don't talk."

Eren scoots further down and between Levi's legs. Levi isn't exactly sure what he is doing until he feels that wet warmth cover his entire cock and the suction begins. Levi can hear the sound of Eren mouth as he sucks and licks. Eren pulls up and looks at Levi's contorted face as he tries not release any strange sounds. "Don't strain so hard," Eren whispers. "You've done this before. I'm just trying to jog your memory a bit."

"This...this is disgusting."

Eren kisses the tip of Levi's cock before uttering his next tease. "You liked getting dirty this way."

Levi tries to kick Eren but is restrained by the ropes. He then cringes from the pain of his erection. "I said shut the hell up."

"I guess there's only one way to shut me up." Eren puts his mouth back on Levi's member and bobs his head violently, sucking to give Levi maximum pleasure.

"God Eren, stop." Levi yanks at the ropes, wanting to grab Eren's head and rip it off. Eren, of course, does not listen to his captain's plea and starts using his hand as well. Levi's face is red and he breaths deeply. Their voices mix in the night and gradually, beads of sweat start to form on Levi's body. Without even noticing it, he has started to move his hips with Eren's movements, increasing the erection. He hears Eren choke slightly against his length. He can't fight back anymore. It feels too good. Now he only wishes he could use his hands to push deeper into the half titan's throat. "Move," Levi gasps, "I'm going to come." Hearing this Eren sucks faster, harder and Levi can't hold back. He releases his seed into Eren's mouth, a shock surges through his body as he releases in a way he hasn't experienced in weeks.

All he can hear is his deep gasping and Eren's gulp. Finally, Eren sits up for air. Levi is slumped into the bed. For a good two seconds Levi is drained of his energy. His cock is limp and glossy with Eren's saliva and his own come. "It's been so long since I've tasted you," Eren smiles.

"You've got what you want, now let me go."

"Oh, I'm not done. That was just a preparation."

"A what?" Levi growls. Eren shoves his hand in between Levi's legs, feeling his ass and massaging his hole with the tips of his fingers. Levi's eyes go wide. "What the hell are you doing."

"As long as we've been together, I've never been able to top you."

Levi feels Eren's finger slide further and he clenches his cheeks. "If you dare, I will kill you."

Eren laughs again. "Even when you had your memory you said that to me, but something is different this time. You're getting hard again." Eren takes off his shirt. His abs aren't as elaborate as Levi's but they still drag the captain's attention. He then removes his pants and underwear so that both of them are naked on the bed. Despite the darkness Levi can see every detail on his body. His cock is erected, barely able to stay down and its big. Levi already knows that if Eren enters him, it'll be painful. That's why he's never let him do it before. Surely Eren knows this.

Eren is on his knees and grabs both of Levi's thighs, hoisting him up. His ankles pull against the ropes and Eren makes sure that his butt is well enough in the air. A position like this won't be easy to make comfortable. He puts his member against Levi's ass. He shorter male is easily aroused by the touch of their skin but he knows that the actual penetration won't be as enjoyable as his imagination. Despite knowing this, he doesn't say anything in debate. He simply makes straight eye contact with Eren the entire time. In his current position there's no way he can hide his reappearing erection. Everything simply feels so good.

Suddenly Eren crawls back a few paces and then up again so that he is over top of Levi, sitting just above his crouch. Eren's ass is warm on Levi's stomach and he looks curiously at the titan. "What are you doing?"

Eren grabs Levi's cock and puts his hips up slightly, adjusting so that Levi's tip is just at his hole. "You never liked being on the bottom. I'm trying to get your memory back, not traumatize you. Besides, after what happened to Armin I don't want to do anything that would really upset you." That being said he sits down on Levi's cock, pushing the full girth of the member inside of him. A longing grunt escapes Eren's throat as he feels himself stretching.

Levi closes his eyes against Eren's tight insides and manages to form a sentence. "You had the upper hand and you didn't take the opportunity. Tch." Levi looks off to the side. "Pathetic." At those words, Eren starts to bounce, riding Levi. Levi's moans from the intense pull on his cock fill the room, overlapping Eren's panting.

"I-argh... know I'm-pathetic." Eren gasps out. His face is full of ecstasy when he smiles. "But I've missed this so much. I couldn't help myself. Not to mention I might hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you."

"Yet you tie me to a bed."

"Are you hurting? I did this so you can feel good. I want you to feel good." Eren continues to ride, pushing Levi deeper inside of him. The bed squeaks under their weight and Levi gets to the point where he's shivering with every push.

"Eren, untie me."

"No way in hell. I can't stop now."

"I'm not going to run."

Eren comes to a sudden halt. "What."

"I'm won't run. I won't hurt you. Just untie me so I can finish."

"Levi..."

The captain turns his head so Eren can't see his eyes. Eren reaches over Levi, his chest hovering over his face and Levi's dick about to slide out, unwrapping the knots. He then reaches behind him and unties the other ropes. Just as Levi feels the sudden release he yanks his arms up, grabbing Eren's shoulders, flipping him, and slams him into the bed. Without giving Eren the opportunity to think Levi rams his manhood inside of Eren's asshole. The titan moans a loud gasp and grabs onto the back of Levi's neck. The Captain thrusts inside of him ruthlessly, giving himself as much pleasure as he can manage. Eren rears up against the pressure in his ass and it shoots to his cock, causing him to cum. The white liquid streams through the air, hitting Levi's chest and his own.

"Yes," Levi gasps as Eren's ass tightens through his ejaculation. It is only seconds before Levi releases again inside of Eren. Both men are stuck in ecstasy for what feels to be hours before Levi collapses on Eren. He unconsciously kisses Eren's neck. He lays there a few seconds before he notices something different. A calmness that wasn't in Eren before. Levi sits up slightly and sees that the half titan has fallen unconscious.

"Tch, he enjoyed it that much?" Levi lays back down and can finally see how cold this room is. Eren is drenched in sweat and completely naked on top of that he might get sick if the two stay like this. Levi sits up and gets to his feet. Now that the ecstasy has disappeared, he can really feel and even see the rope burns on his ankles and wrists. They are getting darker as the seconds pass. Standing he can see that his own clothes are next to the bed. He bends down and takes the time to slide them on.

It's clear that Eren did quite a number on him when knocking him out. He can't remember being hit and his head is still hurting. After fully dressing himself, Levi walks out of the room to look for covers to put over Eren. As soon as he steps out he is face to face with Erwin.

"So he didn't hurt you too bad, I see."

Levi extends his arm to punch Erwin in the face but the chief moves slightly to the side, avoiding the attack. Levi rolls his eyes and walks past Erwin. "Leave. You've done you damage."

"Where's Eren?"

"I thought you were watching us. He's on the bed passed out."

"I wasn't watching..." Erwin's sentence come to a pause. "Wait, did you say passed out?"

"Yeah, why?" Erwin runs into the room, alarmed. Levi follows him into the room as he grabs Eren's wrist, checking him pulse. "What? Afraid I killed him?"

"He was only doing that because of an experiment Hange conducted on him."

"What?" Levi's voice his somewhat angered. "Hange did what?"

"She gave him a supplement she developed hoping to make his titan abilities stronger. She did it earlier today."

Levi looks to the side. "That's why I didn't see him all day today," he says more to himself.

"It didn't do what we hope. It just made him extremely aggressive. He couldn't sit down and he was destroying things we needed so I asked him what might help. He told me about what you said to him and what he wanted. I didn't see any harm coming out of it so I helped him. To be honest he hit you much harder then I'd intended but you're fine...Aren't you?"

"I'm fucking fine."

"The point being, I was afraid he'd worn out too much energy from the supplement and died."

"I told Hange no more experimenting."

"Yeah I..." Erwin stops talking and thinks about what Levi just said. "You remember telling Hange not to experiment on Eren anymore?"

"What? No, I told her no experimenting on titans. This has nothing to do with that, brat."

Erwin raises an eyebrow but brushes it off. "So when he's done what he wants he passes out from over exhaustion and has no effect on his titan form. That's disappointing."

"So you helped him knock me out and do what he wanted. Why? You don't value your life?"

"I knew you wouldn't do anything. You lost your memory, not your soul. There had to be a bell that rung in your head telling you not to hurt him. And besides, who could resist sex like that." Levi punches Erwin in his stomach with immense force. Erwin feels an organ move inside of him but tries to act as if the impact had no effect. He studies Eren's naked body. "He's big."

"Don't you have something you need to be doing? Somewhere else?"

"Yeah. Sleep. Tomorrow we're going to go outside of the walls to clear out those titans and then go to get that medicine so we can try to get your memory back."

"Why don't we just go to the medicine first. I think the titans can wait."

Erwin shrugs. "You've got a point. I'll consider it. Take care of him." Erwin makes his way out of the room and Levi sighs, going to do what he was before Erwin appeared. He grabs two blankets from another room and covers Eren. He's always looked cute when he's exhausted.


	6. You Taste Good

**LLL- Here is the smut from chapter 31 of Real/True Strength. Enjoy and I don't own AOT cause if I did many people might hate me. LOL**

In the night Eren is pulled through the large district town. Levi makes it an effort to hide thoroughly from all military police. The second Eren is caught all things will go to hell. 9 times out of 10 they are looking for him and not Ava. Her disappearance is still a normality to them. The two end up at the familiar, rarely used infirmary building. They hurry through the halls when inside of the building in search of a suiting room.

Levi settles after passing three, shoving Eren inside and shutting the door. Eren back peddles until his legs touch the bed. He sits down and Levi walks up, straddling him. They engage in a kiss, Eren savoring the forever clean taste of Levi's mouth. Slowly, he kisses down Levi's neck and to the collar of the shirt, nearly ripping it to get to the skin. As usual, Levi strips the unwanted fabric with ease, giving Eren full access. The half titan doesn't waste any time, gliding his tongue from Levi's neck down to his abs and then back up in light kisses.

"Eren..." Levi's hand is latched to the back of Eren's neck, squeezing. He pushed Eren onto the bed and bites his neck, hovering overtop. Eren throws his arms over his head and Levi takes a hold of them, squeezing as he moves down Eren's chest with kisses.

"I've missed this."

Levi takes off his pants and Eren's back to back, clearly in a rush. Eren's hardness shows through his gray boxers with a wet spot of precum. Levi licks his lips. "You're so horny."

Eren rolls his eyes. "Like you can talk asshole."

Levi grabs hold of Eren's dick and he gasps. Levi smirks at the reaction. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he squeaks.

"That's what I thought. Better not to shit talk when I have control over you."

"Quit teasing!" Eren grunts, attempting to move his hips against Levi's hand.

"Teasing," Levi says, tilting his head. He removes Eren's underwear and places his finger on the tip of Eren's erection. "Is this what you call teasing?"

"Ahhh!" Eren reaches and grabs Levi's hand, pushing it down on the length of the shaft. "Yes!"

Levi tightens is grip around the penis and Eren releases a squeal. Levi can only smile. "You won't come until I say so."

"Dammit Levi, that hurts."

"Good. Maybe now you'll watch your mouth."

Eren raises an eyebrow and sits up. "Watch my mouth?" He pushes Levi down onto the bed and crawls on top of him. The captain wasn't expecting this action in the slightest. Eren removes Levi's briefs and sticks the head of Levi's member in his mouth. Levi's body jolts at the sudden action as he feels Eren's warm tongue tasting him.

"Eren," he gasps. "so good."

Eren sits up. "Is that how I watch my mouth?"

"Stop and I'll hurt you," Levi gasps. Eren puts the shaft in his mouth, attempting to fit the full hard length. In a failed a attempt he chokes, but doesn't pull up, keeping his tongue in action. He bobs his head and Levi's breathing grows louder, his body hotter. The more Eren moves, the more sensitive he becomes. He reaches down and grabs Erens hair, yanking him off of his cock.

"S-stop. It... feels good. I'm going to come... too early." Eren looks up at Levi's sweating body as he catches his breath and tries to calm down. Eren moves up and puts his tongue on Levi soft nipple, sucking gently. Levi reaches his hand around round Eren, pulling him up slightly and massages his hole. Eren puckers his ass. "Relax."

"It's been a while."``

"I'll make sure this never forgets my touch." Levi sticks his finger in the tight hole and Eren gasps, his body jolting. Slowly Levi moves his finger in and out. Eren moans with every push. Soon after, Levi sticks in the second finger and a squeak escapes Erens throat.

"That hurts~~ It's too tight."

Levi takes his fingers out and sits up. He moves to the side of the bed and Eren becomes worried that he upset his lover. "Lay down on your stomach and stick your ass up." Eren does as he is told and braces for the pain. If Levi is ready to go in now, it is going to hurt like hell.

Instead, the unexpected opposite happens. He feels a warm, soft wetness filling him. His moans echo through the room as he feels two fingers slip in along side the tongue. "Ahhhh Levi! So good!" Levi reaches around with his other hand, stroking Eren's cock rythemically. Eren's voice rises. "Levi, put it in. I need you inside of me!"

His tongue disappears and a hard roundness rests at Eren's hole. "Are you ready?"

"Put it in me."

Levi complies with this request, thrusting into Eren. Although slightly prepared, Levi's cock is big and still goes in with a shock. Eren's entire body jolts and his grunts fill the room, borderline screams. Levi slams into Eren, letting his tightness suck him in and pleasure envelope them. He hears his own breaths starting to increase. His lower stomach begins to tighten and he starts to lose control.

"Ahhh Levi! Right there! Again. Fuck me harder right there!" Eren's voice is so loud that people outside can probably hear him. Levi pulls out and flips Eren over, lifting up his legs.

The two now look into each other's eyes. They are both sweating and a thirsty glare is in Levi's eyes. "I want to see your face while you scream my name." Eren starts to tear up and Levi rolls his eyes. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

Eren throws his arm over his eyes, embarrassed. "I missed you so much. You lied to me... for months. I could never stay mad at you." Levi snatches Eren's arm away from his face with a death grip on his wrist. He pins both arms down to the bed and lowers himself so that their faces a touching.

"I'm done," Levi whispers, he licks the tear making it's way down Eren's cheek. "I'm going to be selfish from now on. I'm keeping you next to me. If I lose my memory, tie me down and fuck me until I remember. It worked last matter what happens. I'll never let you go again." He loosens his grip and sticks his cock back inside of Eren, moving gently.

Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck. With that Levi sits up, bringing Eren with him and thrusts. Eren bounces on top and the squeaking of the bed mixes with their moans.

"I'm going to come Eren," Levi breaths, his voice in Eren's ear.

"Inside. Come inside of me."

Despite the request Levi pushes Eren down and pulls out, falling away. Eren watches Levi in complete ecstasy as he climaxes, the white liquid squirting on his own stomach. His eyes are closed and his breathing his hard. The moans naturally escapes his mouth as he releases. Simply watching this causes Eren to also release his load. He wasn't prepared for the erotic image of Levi. He lays back on the bed.

Eren crawls over to his captain. "Why didn't you come inside of me?"

"I don't need to defile you that much."

"I want to be defiled by you." Eren bends down and licks the white liquid from Levi's abs and stomach.

Levi puts his hand on Eren's head and attempts to push him away. "Idiot, stop."

"I can't help myself. You taste so good."

"I'm not kissing you." Levi threatens.

Eren finishes licking the mess and lays on Levi's stomach, holding him. "You don't have to. Just stay with me."

"You're getting soft."

"No. I'm still going to eradicate the existence of titans."

Levi places his hand on Eren's head, rubbing it. "Of course you are."

**LLL- Yep. This one was... interesting if I may say so.**


End file.
